


Some Things Never Change

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [10]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Minao Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has a habit of falling asleep in the living room, and Mink doesn’t know what to do with him. Little does he know some things will never change, for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

In the warm light of the fireplace Aoba slipped gently down into the couch, a tired smile fixed upon his face. He mumbled something about having to prepare vegetables for the next days meal.  
"…Hn?" Mink grunted lightly as he looked up over his book at the man at the end of his couch. He sighed quietly as he set it down fully.  
"If you fall asleep, I won’t carry you to bed again."  
"Don’t worry…I won’t fall asleep," Aoba mumbled, re-arranging himself as he smiled a little more in comfort. Mink raised an eyebrow before letting out another small sigh and picking up his book once more.  
/  
"A…ah…" Aoba shifted gently, waking up a little more once he realized he was no longer on the couch. Although the shock wore off as he felt a pair of large warm arms were encompassing him. He realized Mink must have indeed carried him to bed despite his earlier warning. He let out a deep breath and laughed softly, then turned around gently in Mink’s arms.  
"Nn…" Mink mumbled, reacting to the shift beside him.  
"Thank you," Aoba whispered as he kissed his neck softly, closing his eyes once more. Then, he let sleep once again wash him away while in the comfort of Mink’s arms.  
///  
"And they lived happily ever after…Keihi?" Aoba finished, looking down at the small child in his lap. His face glowed softly in the light from the fireplace, relaxed, he breathed easily. Aoba chuckled, guessing the boy had fallen asleep during the story. “Oh well…" he whispered, shutting the book gently and setting it beside him on the couch, relaxing back into it as well.  
Before his eyes had even closed, Mink grunted from across the room.  
"You should put him to bed," his voice was low, as to not wake their child. Aoba nodded, putting his hands around the small boy.  
"I will in a moment, no need to move him now," he smiled, stroking some hair out of the tiny one’s face, shutting his own eyes, feeling exhaustion set in.  
"If you fall asleep there, I won’t carry you to bed again," came the familiar tone. Aoba merely shrugged, getting more comfortable.  
"I know, I won’t," he opened an eye slowly to peer at his husband, noticing him watching them with a sceptical expression. He laughed softly and closed it once again, “I’ll put him to bed…don’t worry…"  
/  
When he awoke next the weight on his chest and hips was no longer there, and he was lying down. Before he could become alarmed, he felt the familiar weight of warm arms around him. Between him and Mink he could feel a smaller presence, and smiled gently. He leaned down to kiss Keihi’s small head, the soft fluff of his hair tickling his noise as he did so. Then, he looked up gently in the darkness.  
Mink was asleep, face worn, but relaxed and, it wasn’t just Aoba’s eyes, but..did it look happy?  
All the same, he chuckled softly, leaning up slightly—slowly as to not wake either of them—and kissed him gently.  
"Thank you…"  
"H..mm..?" Mink mumbled, his eyes opened slowly, groggily looking at Aoba.  
"Nothing…go back to bed…" Aoba whispered in the dark, smiling to himself as he watched him close his eyes once again, grunting slightly. Aoba sighed to himself, he closed his eyes and chuckled softly as he extended his arms around his family.  
"Some things never change…"


End file.
